


Loves Last Words

by N3RD_Al3RT



Series: Maybe This Time [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Kinda Dark, OC needs a hug, Penny needs a hug, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3RD_Al3RT/pseuds/N3RD_Al3RT
Summary: Evelyn Green moves into Derry as a junior in high school. She has abusive parents and no friends. She has had nothing her whole life except for her brilliant emerald green eyes. Her eyes make her unique and can draw a lot of attention. They even catch the eyes of a certain clown we all know and love.I don't own any characters besides my OC's





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. It may be great or really terrible. Welp, here goes nothing.

 

I flopped down on my bed, exhausted from unloading boxes and moving furniture into our new home. We were forced to relocate to a town called Derry ever since my father lost his job in New York. He was drunk while responding to a call and crashed into another car, killing a pregnant mother and severely injuring the husband. Father had charges pressed against him and was fired immediately. Without his job, we couldn't afford to live in our expensive apartment and no area around us were employing recruits. We searched for open positions and found that Derry needed more police officers, so we left New York and bought a decent 3 bedroom house in the middle of the town. Something about this place was off when we arrived, but I couldn't seem to put a finger on it.

I got off my bed and began to unpack the boxes. Most of it was just clothing since I barely have any personal belongings. I never had pictures or anything like that because I have no friends and my parents don't care for those things. But, I do have a ton of posters. From Harry Potter to Lord of the Rings, if it's something nerdy like me, I’ll have it. 

“Evelyn! Get your ass down here and start moving shit around!” My father's voice made me jump ten feet into the air.

I flew out of my room and ran down the stairs to the living area. Before I could open any boxes, a hand wrapped around my neck and lifted me up. 

“You will move everything we have into their correct places and I don't want to see one thing out of order or your ass will get a fucking beating. Do you understand me?” I only nodded because his grip was cutting off my air supply.

“Use your fucking words when I talk to you!” Father started to shake me around like I was a rag doll.

“Y-Yes, Father!” I managed to get the words out. The ground met my ass and air filled my lungs again. Tears threatened to fall, but I wouldn't allow it. Crying only brings harsher consequences.

I staggered onto my feet and dragged myself to the boxes. Unpacking them was easy, but figuring out where to put the items was difficult. I rearranged the paintings God knows how many times and the shelves were excruciating especially since you don't want to drill holes in a certain spot only to want them somewhere else. The hardest part was placing the furniture and tv stand into the perfect position. I would half ass it, but it would be the death of me. Literally.

 

**************

After four long hours, everything was flawless. The sectional had the best angle to the tv. The walk space from here into the kitchen and hallway wasn’t cramped or crowded. The decor hung beautifully on the walls and our shiny grandfather clock was ticking away in the corner of the room. It was all perfect.

Satisfied with myself, I stretched popping my aching joints from all the movement and lack of sitting down. A yawn escaped me and I turned my heel in the direction of the stairs. 

Once I made it to the loft, I opened the door to my room and walked in giving it a once over. Everything was in order except for a single small box that rested on my bed.

I shuffled over and swooped it up from the floor. A rustling sound came from within spiking my curiosity. Silver light peeked through the top and I opened the cardboard flaps to reveal the items inside. A small gasp escaped me as I pulled out a box of razors. The package was still new with only few blades missing. I thought that I had left these back in New York.

A familiar sensation filled my body and spread like a wildfire through my veins. Desires echoed in my head and my hands began to twitch. I reached for a blade only to struggle opening the package because of my now trembling body. My heart was pounding a million miles an hour and an urge began to beg me to do harmful things. I didn't want to do them, but the urge developed into something bigger and stronger becoming unbearable.

_ Worthless. Failure. Mistake. _

I rushed into my bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it., I grabbed one of the razors and began cutting horizontally into my wrist. The sharp metal slowly made long deep strokes across my skin. Ringing filled my ears as blood began to pour from my wounds.

_ Attention-Whore. Selfish. Stupid. _

Every word makes the cuts deeper and longer

_ Bitch. Freak. Loser. _

Soon, a puddle of blood built up around the sink and nausea swarmed my head. I stopped when I felt calmer and relieved. Blood continued to pour from my wrist so I cleaned it up with water and hydrogen peroxide then wrapped bandage around it. My mess on the sink was washed down the drain and any lingering drops were wiped down with toilet paper. 

As I hovered over the sink, I glanced at myself in the mirror. My black wavy hair was matted against my forehead from sweat and my tan skin looked slightly paler than normal. My lips were chapped and a little bloody from being unmorstorized and my smile was weak with twitches hear and there. But even while looking like crap, my emerald green eyes were bright and full of color. They are the best feature I have. It causes heads to turn and some to double take. I love my eyes because they make me feel special and unique against everyone else.

“EVELYN!” Mother screamed from downstairs. I threw on a light jacket that hung from behind my door and ran as fast as possible down the stairs basically falling down the last ten steps.

“Yes, Mother?” 

“Go to the fucking store and buy some damn food for the house. Your lucky we even let you live here so show some gratitude and make dinner tonight. I’m hungry so you better make it quick or you are going to the shit whipped out of you”. She spat.

A credit card was thrown at me, but I caught it between my fingers. It was 7:00 with an hour till sundown. I need to be quick or I’m screwed.

  
  


**************

 

The plastic bags were swinging back and forth as I made my way back home. Pink and orange colors painted the sky as the sun began to set. The weather was absolutely beautiful with the slight breeze and the summer warmth. It was not like this in New York. The air is fresher here and cars aren’t constantly causing a racket. For once, everything felt peaceful. But, the feeling didn't last long.

I heard a bone chilling giggle from behind me, almost causing me to drop the groceries. My back was straight as an arrow and my heels slowly spun around to meet the unknown source. I didn't look up in fear for what was coming. All I could see was a pair of white and black shoes with a red pompom on the toe of each. They reminded me of something a clown would wear. I saw the legs were covered in some type of white material that once again reminded me of what a clown would wear. Then, it hit me. The eerie giggle, the abnormal shoes, and the baggie pants all mean that this  _ is _ a clown.

Everything around me froze in time and silence pierced the air. I swallowed hard and squeezed my eyes shut in fear. Another giggle erupted from the clown only this time closer to my ears.

“Hi, friend! I’m Pennywise. Pennywise the Dancing Clown. What’s your name?” Pennywise asked in a high-pitched voice.

“M-my n-na-name’s Evelyn. Evelyn Green” I squeaked out.

“Green, ya say? Hmmm, interesting,” he said in a lower voice making my eyes squeeze harder shut, “Hey, you know it's rude to avoid eye contact.” He growled making me flinch a little.

I looked up and slowly opened my eyes. Oh God, he looks more scary than the glimpse I got of him. He had an old white victorian suit with three red pompoms going down the torso. Ruffles crowded his neck and his face, oh his face, was completely white with two red lines going from his plump cherry lips, through his cheeks, and to the top of his yellow eyes. His nose was painted red and his hair was a furious orange that stuck out from the sides of his head. This was honestly the most horrifying thing I have ever seen.

A big smile formed on his face in a menacing manner. My heart began to beat faster and my breathing hitched. I accidentally made eye contact and instantly regretted it. His yellow eyes met my green ones and his smile immediately turned into a frown. Then, an angry expression appeared and a low growl could be heard. 

I looked away, but it seemed to make him angrier. I glanced at him again and his eyes were a crimson red. I didn't know what to do at this point, so I muttered an apology and turned around to walk away.

A gloved hand grabbed my wrist and whirled me around causing the grocery bags to drop. He then grabbed my neck and lifted me close to his face. I desperately clawed at his hand and kicked the air in attempt to escape his grasp. This only made the grip tighten and almost completely shut off air circulation. With his other hand, he held my chin to make eye contact once again. 

“Those eyes...so familiar. No-no it can't be possible. Your emeralds-they don't belong to you. You stole those eyes! You took them away from me! Tell me, who did you steal those eyes from!” Pennywise screamed in my face with spit flying everywhere. His mouth widened revealing many sharp and long teeth. The smell of blood and rotten carcass made me gag. 

“I don't know what your talking about! I was born with my eyes just the way that they are! I can't help what they look like!” I was near tears. I don't know who this man is or understand what he wants. 

“You won’t float like the others. No, you won't float. Instead, you’ll be my new toy that I get to play with FOREVER!”

His laughter boomed and echoed.

The grip loosened and placed me on the ground. I felt my hair get ruffled and my fear was quickly replaced with anger. How dare he?! Does he think I’m some little child he could toy with?!

“Um, excuse me, but I am 17 years old and I refuse to play your stupid little games! How dare you make me drop my groceries and then proceed to choke, accuse, and threaten me! Who in hell do you think you are? You need to keep your off brand Ronald McDonald lookin’ ass away from me or I’m calling the cops!” With that I kicked him in the shin. Pain rippled from my foot to my knee. To be honest, it think it hurt me more than him.

Pennywise froze and stared down at me. A slight smile formed on his lips before giving me a wink.

“I’ll see you around, my little gem,” He then disappeared and silence pierced the air once more. 


	2. Bleeding and Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn goes to a few places and meets some new faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of dark. Please read with caution.

I layed on the floor in my room still sore and raw from my whippings. I didn’t make it home before dark and I paid the price. My curfew was the last thing on my mind ever since I encountered the clown. There’s no way he's human. His eyes change color, he can change his physical features, and he teleported. Yeah, there's no way he’s human. So what is he?

My thoughts jumped here and there as I pondered about this mystery clown. I know we’ll meet again, but I don't know when or what will happen. Apparently, now I’m some toy of his and I’m beginning to question what I’m up against. The fact that I stood up to such an entity is almost laughable, but also incredibly dangerous. I’m definitely playing with fire.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize the red balloon floating at the foot of my bed. I got up from the floor and grabbed the balloon by it's string. Words spelled out I Heart Derry in white lettering. It just seemed like a regular balloon to me. Mother or Father probably got it from the neighbors since we are new in town. I just tied it to the end of my bed and watched it float back and forth. It was relaxing in a weird way.

Bang-Bang-Bang

“Open up, Evelyn!”

I quickly made my way to the door and opened it. My father was on the other side and he looked absolutely pissed. Like shaking with rage, pissed.

“Y-you little bitch. I knew you would b-be hiding up here. “ Father drunkenly slurred and stuttered. He must have been drinking whiskey or vodka. The stench of alcohol started to fill the room.

This is not good. When he gets drunk, he starts to take out his anger on me. It has gotten worse since the car incident in New York. More and more bottles stock up in the fridge and more stack up in his room. Mom hasn’t been any better than he has. Her bloodshot eyes and whacked out expression shows everything. She reeks of pot and it's becoming unbearable to be in her presence. Even when she’s high, she is is still a mega bitch.

Crack! 

A whip came down upon me before I could react. It tore my jacket and shirt as it hit my shoulder. I immediately fell to me knees gritting my teeth in pain. I grabbed my shoulder and looked up at the monster in front of me.

“What did I do wrong, Father?” I hissed through my teeth.

“You made my life a living hell, that's what you did. You’re the reason I drink every night, the reason I’m pressed for manslaughter, the reason I lost my job. If you were never born, I would be living it up back in New York banging all the chicks and getting the respect I deserve. Now, I’m stuck with your shit mother in this shit town with it's shit people because of creating a fucking mistake!” He screamed and the whip came down again. I ducked down and went into fetal position. The leather stung as it hit my back.

Crack!

Another lashing came and tore the back of my jacket.

Crack!

Searing pain spread although my back making me yelp a little. I knew this wasn’t going to satisfy him. He wants to hear me scream.

“Get up.” He barked at me.

I got to my feet feeling them buckle a little. My breathing was short and uneven. I’m not going to last long tonight. It would be mercy if he shot me in the head. But that's not the kind of person he is.

“Take off the jacket.” I reluctantly followed orders. If he sees my wrists, I'm in for a rough night.  
“Now, the shirt.” I knew this was coming. I peeled off the layer and got ready to use it to bite down on. My cheeks heated up a little in the process. He doesn’t touch me or anything. He just wants skin to break and blood to bleed.

Crack!

I was onto my hands and knees again.

Crack!

Skin has broken

Crack!

Blood is pooling

Crack!

I clamp down on the shirt and white flashes before eyes.

Crack!

I deserve this. This is my fault. If I wasn’t such a big screw up, then everyone would be happy. I would be happy.

Crack!

The pain didn’t come. Something within had shattered. 

Crack!  
Crack!  
Crack!

The last of my whippings lashed my back. And I felt nothing.  
*******************************************************************************  
I woke up the next day and everything was sore and aching. It even hurt to stretch. My back was raw still and blood stained my sheets. I’ll clean those later, but I needed to get some fresh air.

I changed into athletic shorts and a thin tee before heading downstairs. I grabbed my earbuds from the counter and strapped on my cell phone armband. Everything was hooked up and ready to go. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, then walked out the front door excited about exploring the town.

The summer breeze was nice since the sun wasn’t showing mercy. I had already jogged past the grocery store, church, and library. My goal was to see the school since I will be enrolling here. It shouldn’t be too far from where I’m currently at. I bet is a block or two away. I would be delighted if it's near home. I don't have a car, so I walk everywhere at least until I get a motorcycle.

The school approached my eyes quicker than I thought. It was your classic red brick school with white windows. It was only one story, but it was still a big school lengthwise. There was a football field and track a little ways to the right and a tennis court on the other side. A large open soccer field took up the left side of the school with a small playground in front of it. (I made most of this up. Idk what the school grounds looked like in the movie or book). I wonder if this school was actually good at sports.

My heart throbbed thinking about track. I was the best runner and jumper back in New York. I was on Varsity when I was a Freshman. It was the one thing I was good at besides piano. I was a track star until we moved. My parents said I couldn’t join the team this upcoming year and it broke my heart, but I knew why. Track took up a lot of my free time and so I was never home to do chores or run errands. Since I’m not allowed in track, I just go on runs or walks. Sometimes, I go even biking. I’m going to miss it all. I was excited to move and scope out the competition in Derry to see if anyone was better than I am. I guess that's off the list.

A sigh escaped me as I reached the end of the block. I have been jogging for 30 minutes and it's finally catching up to me. I bent over stealing a few breaths before standing straight and putting my hands on the back of my head. Inhaling through the nose and exhaling through the mouth was the key to get my breathing back to normal. This was a good time to take a little break.

A sat on the sidewalk slightly panting from the jog. As I controlled my breathing, a group of kids came up to me on their bikes. There were five of them, all boys. They seemed to be younger than me, maybe freshman or eighth grade. ( I don't know how old they’re supposed to be. In the novel they were around 11, but in this i’m going to make them 14-15ish, sorry). One of them with black shaggy hair and glasses approached me first, eyeing me up and down.

“Whoa! You look like you got into a fight with a grizzly bear!” He blurted and pointed at the slowly healing scars on my wrist and the wound on my shoulder. I got self-conscious and put my that wrist behind my back and covered my should with my free hand. I felt heat creep up my cheeks.

“Richie! You don’t just point that kind of stuff out, idiot.” A smaller boy said.

“Jeez calm down, Eddie, or you’re going to have an asthma attack,” Richie replied with an eye roll before turning back to me, “Besides, I think those scars make you look hotter than you already are.” Richie then nodded agreeing with himself. The rest of the gang just shook their heads at their friend’s behavior. 

“Umm, thanks, I guess? I’m Evelyn by the way. Evelyn Green.” I held my hand out and each of them shook it introducing themselves.

“I’m Stan. Nice to meet you.” The kid with curly hair said.

“Mike” The darker one said with a single gun finger.

“Sup, I’m Eddie.” The smaller kid said with a nod.

“I’m whatever you want to call me~” Richie purred. A just gave him a blank expression.

“And I-I’m B-Bill.” I’m guessing he was the leader or something. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you guys. I need to get going, so I could get some lunch. Maybe, I’ll catch you guys later?” They seemed pretty chill to hang out with.

“We can meet up anytime, baby.” Richie purred making me glare at him.

“Yeah-I’m just gonna go. See ya soon!” I waved to them and began jogging back home.  
  
I got passed the school, library and church. I was coming upon the store and remembered what happened yesterday. A chill went down my spine just thinking about. Maybe, it was one time thing or not real at all. No, it had to be real. I cracked some of the eggs when I dropped the groceries yesterday and had hand marks around my neck from his grip. This town will be the death of me.

I picked up my pace as the encounter raced through my mind. The more I thought about it the faster I jogged. How is this town so oblivious to such a creature? Unless, I’m the only one that can see it, but how can that be? I know everyone can see the missing kid posters, but do they know that this clown is probably a likely suspect?

My jogging slowed to a walk before fulling stopping. I wasn’t out of breath from running. I just needed a break to clear my head from this madness. Moving here sounded nice at first and now I’m starting to think it’s a mistake. There’s a lot about this town we don't know about and it may be for the better. Or worse.

The smell of popcorn and cotton candy filled my nostrils distracting me from my thoughts. I looked around for the source, but nothing was on this block besides a bunch of houses. That's when the carnival music began to play. A soft and cheery melody echoed in the streets, but once again I couldn’t spot the source. Things are getting weird around here which is probably my cue to leave.

I full on sprinted to my house that was only another block away. I would’ve made it too, if it weren't for a 6’4 clown blocking my way. I got a face full of white ruffles and then fell on my butt from the impact. A deep chuckle erupted from the asshole standing in front of me.

“Well, hello, Evelyn. Nice to see you here.” Pennywise smirked and held out his hand. I eyed his hand then him and back to his hand. He gestured it again wanting me to take it. A small sigh escaped me before accepting his hand. I was helped up more gently than I thought, but then again I don't know what to expect from this guy.

“Uhh, thanks? Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get inside my house.” I sidestepped him only for him to mimic my actions. This happened a couple of times before I started to get really annoyed.

“Look, buddy. I don’t know what the hell you’re doing here or what you want, but I’m sick of this shit. Go play with someone else.” I said bitterly. Pennywise made a small growl with his eyes flashing a dangerous red. Not going to lie, he is pretty scary when he’s angry.

“That's no way to talk to your friend. Sounds like someone needs a punishment.” He said that last part darkly. I didn't like where this was heading. I’m a dead man if I get beat again. I don't know how much more my body can handle in 24 hours. Looks like I’m going to start playing his games in order to live to see another day.

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to say harsh words. I’m just getting hangry.” It's not entirely a lie. 

“Hangry?” He had a puzzled expression. 

“It's when your get angry and grouchy because you’re hungry. When that happens you should eat a snickers” I smirked a little thinking about those cheesy commercials.

“Snickers?”

“.....” Oh my.  
*******************************************************************************  
I sat in my room chowing down on my ham sandwich while reading Rick Riordan's The Lost Hero (If you have read this series you are bae and if you haven’t, I strongly recommend it if you liked Percy Jackson). I felt the bed sink down, so I looked up to see who was interrupting me from my book. Blue eyes peered back at me. Great. Just great.

“Hello again, Evelyn.” Pennywise seemed more cheery than our earlier encounter. I set my book down and found out why. He was munching on something that was bloody and it was dripping onto my floor.

“What the hell are you eating?! It’s-oh my god- it’s getting all over my room.” I pouted when he took bite that caused blood to splatter onto my bed and walls.

“I decided to join you for lunch and bought myself some food. Have you ever had human flesh?” He snickered a little at that. My jaw dropped. He eats people?! I guess I should have seen that coming. 

“You could have totally like used a plate or cut it u-oh my god!” The smell hit strong. I glared at Pennywise and put my shirt over my nose.  
“What? Is there a problem?” This asshole was sure enjoying himself as he finished his meal.

I frowned and went into my bathroom to grab cleaning supplies. The blood on the walls and floor was easy to clean, but my comforter is ruined. I liked that one too. 

Pennywise watched me clean up and throw my comforter in the corner of the room while humming a tune. I looked over at him and his eyes were turned to the red balloon that was tied to my bedpost. He must find it interesting or something because he smirking. Maybe, he just likes balloons.

I cleared my throat and his eyes tore away from the balloon to look at me. I noticed he still had blood on his face from the ‘meal’ and some of it had fallen onto his costume.

“Umm, Penny, you have a little something.” I gestured to my chin and mouth area. He just tilted his head at me with a slight smile. He’s probably not going to do anything about it. I refuse to be around him looking like that. 

“Ugh, come with me.” I lead him to the bathroom to wash up. I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water. I turned off the facet and rung out the washcloth.

“Here, take this.” He just looked at the washcloth with an unreadable expression. My lips pursed before letting out a sigh. Why me?  
I set him down on the toilet and wiped off the blood on his cheeks and worked my way down to the ruffles on his neck. I was a little shocked that his makeup didn’t come off. Either it's waterproof or not makeup at all. 

My hand accidentally grazed his cheek in the process and he completely tensed making me freeze. Those blues eyes turned red and he began to growl. I quickly jerked my hand back and began to slowly back away. Wrong move.

The clown immediately shot up and had me pinned against the wall before I could escape. My wrists were pinned above my head and his face was inches away from mine. Short angry breathes hit my face making me turn away. Another growl came from the clown.

“Look at me.” I did as I was told in fear of disobeying him. My green eyes met his red ones. They flashed blue for a second, then back to red.

“You are a reminder of something I don't have. A reminder of my failure. A reminder of why I hate all humanity including yourself. You don’t get the privilege of talking to me however you want or touching me whenever you want.” He voice dropped dangerously low.

“It was an accident! I-I didn’t mean to touch you!” I pleaded

“Silence!” He snarled. I flinched at his tone. 

“You are my toy. MY toy. I am NOT your toy. Understand? You are mine. All mine!” Pennywise threw his head back and laughed a booming laugh. When he calmed down he saw something on my shoulder. Shit, I knew I should have thrown on a jacket.

“What in the hell is this?! Did someone mark you, Evelyn?! DID SOMEONE MARK YOU WHEN YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ONLY?!” Spit flew everywhere especially on my face. There is no way I can explain this without him killing my parents.

“I must mark you myself. I will go deeper than these to show everyone that you are claimed by me.” He revealed many sharp teeth that kept getting longer and sharper.

A wave of panic washed over me. This clown is going to kill me. 

I began to flail, squirm, and kick, but it wasn't effective. There is nothing I could do. My parents aren’t home so screaming wouldn’t do anything. I’m completely pinned against the wall with no weapons around. I’m going to die tonight.

I don't know what came first, the screaming or the pain. His teeth sunk low into my shoulder and blood began to pour. Not only did he reopen a wound, but made it twenty times worse. I felt bone hit bone and agonizing screams poured out just like the blood on my shoulder. 

Something within was building up and broke before I knew it. I didn't feel pain the anymore and the screams stopped. Nothing. I felt absolutely nothing. My vision was black and all I could hear was Pennywise retracting his teeth and proceeding to lap at my bloody shoulder.

The clown must have realized I stopped screaming because he pulled back and studied my expression. As he did, my vision came back and I saw confusion written across his face. It was quickly replaced by anger once his eyes landed on mine.

I was picked up and thrown onto my bed. I hit the sheets ,which are in even worse conditions than before, and looked around for Pennywise. He was nowhere in sight. That bastard teleported away just like last time.

I curled up into a ball and glanced at my clock. It was only 3:48 in the afternoon and rays of sunlight shone through my curtains. Fatigue hit me like a train and my eyelids became partly closed.The previous jog and blood loss has made me tired and weary. So much has happened in the past 24 hours.

I allowed my eyes close and fell asleep bleeding and broken once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about y'all, but I like where this story is going. I do apologize if some of the information is not accurate. Feel free to correct me and suggestions are always appreciated. Thanks for reading! Peace out, nerds!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to follow me on Instagram my user is shelbster_7


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn makes a new friend and new enemy during a game of kickball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Instagram my user is shelbster_7

“Psst, Evie.” Something poked my cheek. I swatted at it and rolled over trying to go back to sleep.

“Psst, Evie. It's time to wake up.” Another poke to came to cheek. I just nuzzled further into my pillow.

“Go away.” I grumbled.

“Fine, then you can be late for school.” My eyes slowly opened. Everything was blurry and way too bright. The curtains were drawn wide open and rays of sunlight peeked through the windows almost blinding me. 

I rolled back over to get the sun out of my face only to have a clown in it instead. Pennywise loomed over me with a big cheesy grin. As he stares at me, a drop of drool leaves his mouth and hits me in the face. I scowled. This wasn’t the first I have woken up to be drooled on by him.

It has been a week since I was marked. Everyday he would come over and wake me up just to hang out. I have asked him to leave on several different occasions. That doesn’t mean he listens to me though. He just sits on my bed and talks to me about some group of kids he likes to torment. It may be weird, but I’m starting to enjoy his company.

“Haven’t I told you to control your saliva problem?” I scolded only making him smile wider. 

“Of course you have, plenty of times. But, do you I think I would listen a weak tiny human?” My jaw dropped in offense.

“Excuse me? I am 5’8, which is taller than the average women by the way, and I can bench the 45 pound bar, thank you very much.” I was proud that I had the strength to do that since I can’t even do a pull up. Boy, did I hate summer weights. 

“Oh, my bad. I didn't know you're only capable of lifting the most basic bar there is.” He’s got a point.

“Whatever. I could win against you in a wrestling match if I wanted.” I sat there acting smug knowing full well I couldn’t. Pennywise would literally snap my spine in mere seconds. 

“Don’t be so cocky. I could pin you down in the first second without even trying.” Now he’s the smug one.

“Uh huh. Sure ya could.” I sassed and folded my arms over my chest. I can’t help, but to feel slightly competitive. In the first second, my ass.

“Alright then.” Wait, what? He saw my confused expression.

“Since you seem sure that you could beat me or at least last longer, we will have a wrestling match to prove that. It will be here, tonight.” My jaw dropped once again. 

“I was just kidding! It was only a jo-”

“Prepare yourself, Evelyn. I might go easy, I might go hard. But, be warned. If I win...well, you may not like what happens. If you win, you get to choose your prize. I hope you realize the consequences of losing, so get ready. I’ll be here at 8:00.” He got up and turned towards me flashing a sinister smile. I’m so fucked.

I hopped out of bed to set for school. I wanted to dress casual, so I put together black skinny jeans, a maroon long sleeve crop top, and white converse. It wasn’t anything fancy nor sloppy. I also felt like a typical white girl, but hey, at least they have a sense of fashion.

I almost threw off my shirt when I remembered the entity that's still in the room. I turned around and he had a slight smirk on his face. Fricking pervert. 

“Shoo, Penny. I need to change.” I flicked my hands forward in the ‘shoo’ motion.

“I don’t mind watching. Please, continue.” Oh the nerve of that guy. 

“Will you at least turn around? I like my privacy.” He nodded and put his back towards me. I quickly threw off my pj’s and scrambled into my outfit. I was facing him the whole time to make sure he wasn’t peeking. 

“Okay, done.” I had one shoe left and I tried to slip it on balancing on my right leg. I got my foot inside the converse before I lost my balance. I practically tumbled into the wall. I rubbed my head as loud laughter came from the other side of the room. My cheeks heated up.

“Can it, Clown.” I barked at him. His laughs died down and a huge grin stretched from ear to ear on his stupid face. It looked like he was trying to hold it in. I crossed my arms and glared at him. How rude.

I walked into the bathroom to put on my makeup and do my hair. I never went overboard with eye shadow or lipstick. I liked to look natural. My hair, now that's a different story. It's wavy by nature, so I usually tame it down with a flat iron or curl it. Today, it was getting the flat iron.

After I finished primping, I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. There were muffins on the counters for quick breakfast. I snatched one and and proceeded to the living room. I was at the front door when a hand grabbed my shoulder. My body went tense, getting ready to get screamed at by a parent. I turned around to meet the clown instead. 

“Yes?” 

“I just wanted to say, have a good first day of school,” he said sweetly and handed me my bag before leaning in real close,”and see you at 8, my little gem.” His eyes flashed red before he teleported away.

I really am fucked.

**********************************************************************************

I started the day in band class. It was rowdy like how most bands are. The first row is quite and contained first flutes and first clarinets, the second row is usually good with a few talkers and had second and third flutes and clarinets. The third row was saxes and some brass that had quite a few talkers. The last row had the rest of the brass instruments and were constantly noisy. But, nothing compares the percussionists in the back. They were the loudest and carefree ones, but most of the time its because they are already good at what they are doing. 

Marching season had started, so we were on the field practicing our songs and moving into our positions. The theme was Imagine dragons. We played Thunder and Demons after doing the Star Spangled Banner and our schools fight song On Wisconsin. At the end of the hour, everyone was sweaty and chugging water from the heat outside. I wish I had worn shorts.

My second hour went by fast and so did third. Fourth hour was painfully slow with American Government. I had Dual Credit College Algebra fifth hour and sixth hour was Language art III. 

I’m currently in seventh hour gym class that has quite a mix of freshmen, sophomores, and juniors. It's also a girls and boys class. Yay, boys  
.  
We were outside at the back of the school on a kickball field. I was on out field with all the girls and the boys were kicking. I was so ready for this. Everyone loves to kick, but for some reason I like to catch. I wonder if it's because it's enjoyable to watch the other team get worked up and angry about getting out. 

A junior was getting ready to kick. He was getting a bunch a whoops from the boys and he shook his fist in the air egging them on. I could tell he’s popular and also, a major douche bag.

He reared up as the pitcher rolled him the ball. I watched his feet point in my direction as he ran forward. I backed up, ready to catch this sucker. His foot made contact with the ball and the thing flew up and over to me. I simply stepped forward and caught it before it hit the ground. Hell, yeah! The Catch is back (that's what I was called in me in my elementary days of kickball XD). 

The girls cheered and the boy looked shocked, but also furious. We made eye contact and he slid his finger across his throat. I flipped him the bird and the boys start shoving him, giving him shit. Yeah, this is definitely why I love outfield.

The game went on like that for a while. I caught every ball that went in my direction and the girls were winning 20 to 7. There was ten minutes left of gym class including changing time. Girls were in for a clear victory.

The game started to drag on once the boys knew there was no comeback. It was honestly getting boring because the boys wouldn’t even kick to me. Hell, the balls would go in the complete opposite direction. That was until that one boy from earlier stepped up to kick. He was staring at me with the nastiest grin I have ever seen. I rolled my eyes and got ready for whatever he was planning. 

The pitcher rolled the ball to him and his feet were pointed in my direction again. The idiot probably thinks I can’t catch his ball again. We’ll see about that.  
He ran forward to the ball and something seemed off. His footing was different than last time. He doesn’t want an air ball. He wants this to soar low and fast. I smirked already knowing his plan. Sucker.

The ball made contact with his foot and it sailed right to me. More like to my head. Instincts kicked in and I threw my hands out in front of me in defense. I felt rubber meet the palms of my hands and I immediately close them together around the ball. It stung my hands a little bit, but God knows what would have happened if it had struck my face. I have once again caught the douche’s ball.

I realized it was completely quiet. Even the wind and nature itself seemed to silence itself. I soon found out why. 

I looked forward past the ball to see a very pissed off boy. He was red as he walked up to me and I could hear his hard and heaving intakes of air. Oh joy, a sore loser.

The junior tilted his head towards me with our noses almost touching. I would step back, but that's what he wants. None of us say anything with our body language saying it all. Our eyes held a steel gaze and our hands in fists of fury. I wasn’t going to back down to some boy who can’t handle getting their ass kicked by a girl. The cocky asshole deserved it.

He eyed me up and down before saying, “You’re the new girl, arent’cha?,” I nodded never looking away.

“Well, since you're new here, I guess I’ll let you off the hook. I’m Henry Bowers, this school’s king. And you don’t mess with the fucking king, got it?” I didn’t say anything. I collected enough spit and gave him a good loogie that hit his eye. Bullseye.

He stepped back a little bit and rubbed his eye with the bottom of his shirt. When he finished clearing out the spit, he was shaking with anger. Hehe, not so high and mighty now.

“You little bitch! I gave you mercy, but it's obvious you want to get your ass kicked. You’re lucky that we’re in school still or you would be in tiny bloody pieces. Better hope you don’t see me outside of this place because I won't hesitate to kill you.” Henry turned around walked away with a small gang of boys. I just rolled my eyes. What a baby.

Cheers and clapping erupted from the class making me jump a little. The girls came up to me and hugged me talking about how I stood up to the meanest guy in school. One red headed girl gave me a high five and congratulated me.

“Damn. I never would have that thought that I would get to see Bowers get put in his place. That was really cool what you did.” I blushed. I didn’t mean to attract so much attention. They’re all acting like I had just won the Olympics.

“Uh, thanks. The asshole might have been the king, but I’m the god-well, goddess.” I flexed my arms acting like I was the shit. She gave a hearty laugh.

“It's nice to meet you. My names Beverly.” She stuck out her hand.

“I'm Evelyn. Evelyn Green.” I shook her hand. She smiled at me before turning away. 

“Class is almost over. I’m going go change and then hang with some friends when school’s done. Wanna come with?” She seemed kind of hesitant. I would hang out, but I have things to worry about when school's over. Pennywise was one thing and now I have a gang after me. Great first day of school.

“I wish I could, but I have to get home and do stuff. Maybe sometime this week?” I asked hopefully.

“Sounds like a plan. See ya later, alligator.” She turned heel and walked to the locker rooms. I think she forgot that I was going to head that way too. 

I caught up with Beverly and we both talked about how school was so far and how much of a dick Bowers was. It was a nice conversation. I’m glad I made a friend on the first day. Maybe this isn’t so bad after all. 

We finished changing as soon as the final bell rang. She gave me another goodbye and we parted ways. I watched her walk away to greet some boy who had a library book and headphones. They looked like good friends and by the way he looked at her, I could tell he wanted something more. He had his full attention on her and an adorable smile that grew bigger every second. How cute. 

I shook my head smiling to myself. I wasn’t one for relationships anymore. All of mine ended up with me getting cheated on or taken advantage of. I gave up on the dream for looking my soul mate. It’s honestly too early to tell, but with my experience, it shows that that doesn't exist.

My bag was thrown over my shoulder as I walked out of the school. I made it down two blocks before a loud engine roared from behind me. Hollers could be heard over the vehicle and a can struck the back of my head splashing fluids all over my hair and top.

I knew better than to stay still or turn around, so I did the best thing I could do. Run. My legs pumped and yells called out making me go faster. The environment around me became blurry as I sped down the sidewalk. An alleyway appeared ahead of me and another can struck my back causing me to stumble a little.

My knees buckled for a quick second and my balance teetered. I fell into the front of the alley landing on my wrists. A hiss of pain left my mouth and I picked myself up to continue running. I dodged trash cans and jumped over dirty puddles that leaked from piles of garbage. Knowing my luck, I probably picked the most disgusting alley in Derry.

A brick dead end prevented me from carrying on further. My footsteps came to a halt and my heart dropped. I turn around to find three guys blocking the entrance of the alley. Fear filled my body knowing that I’m screwed. There was nowhere for escape and digging through the trash for a weapon was not an option since the smell was so foul. I’m completely out of options. 

“Well, well, well. Look who it is boys, the little bitch who disrespected her king.” Henry’s voice thundered through the alley and the two other boys snickered. I just stood my ground for the second time today.

“Who knew our ‘king’ was such a baby? Would you like a diaper with that attitude, your royal highness?” I sneered. Now, his friends were laughing at him. You would think he was a lobster from how red he got.

“You’ll regret that!” He rushed forward and punched my square in the jaw. I flew backwards and the concrete met my back. Wheezes left my chest and I gasped for air. Somehow, I managed to get onto my hands and knees slightly trembling.

Henry walked over to my crumpled form and planted a hard kick to my chest knocking me back over. Blood filled my mouth and oozed out. I glared up at him spitting the red substance on the ground. He smirked back at me and delivered another hard kick into my side. I yelped and coughed up more blood. My body was shaking in pain and everything became blurry. Tears pricked the back of my eyes, but I refused to cry. Not in front of him.

“Hmmm, looks like our little bitch got put in her place. Get a look at this, boys. This is what happens when you mess with the fucking king!” His laughed bounced off the walls of the alley. He turned back to me with a look of pity before facing the other two.

“Let’s ditch. I’ve done my business and the smell is giving me a headache,” he then spoke to me,”I hope you have learned your lesson. It would be a shame if I had to kill a pretty thing like you.” With that, him and his gang left me behind and I began to drift away into a sea of unconsciousness. 

****************************************************************************

Drops of rain woke me up from sleep. I groaned as I shifted to lay on my back. Pain surged through my body as I moved around. My arms and legs felt heavy and it was hard to lift my head. My chest ached and blood caked my mouth leaving a terrible aftertaste. I was stuck here until someone finds me. If someone finds me.

Darkness settled in and the rain soaked my clothes making me shiver. It might be summer, but this night was cold as a winter day. There was nothing to wrap myself in and I didn’t have many layers on. I really didn’t want to freeze to death. I’d rather deal with the evil clown. The clown!

I mustered up my voice and called out, “Pennywise!” 

His name echoed through the air, but nothing happened. Of course he’s not going to co-.

“You called?” Pennywise appeared in front of my eyes. He looked around to find me, so I grabbed his shoe to catch his attention. The clown looked down confused at first, but realization kicked in. A gasp escaped him and I was immediately scooped up bridal style. Anger was rolling off the clown, but not a word was said.

We teleported to my bathroom and I was set on the toilet. The bath water began to run and Penny was in and out of the room. I watched as he filled the tub with soap and steamy bubbles formed on the surface of the water. The hot water made the room feel nice and warm. It made me sleepy and I started to doze off. A slight shake kept me from full on falling asleep. Pennywise was in front of me with a first aid kit. 

“I need you to take off your shirt.” There was no room for argument. I grabbed the bottom and lifted it up and over my head. I tossed in the corner and looked a Penny. Whatever anger he was containing was released. A fist slammed into the wall and low deep snarling came from the clown. His eyes were a dangerous red.

I was confused at his behavior. All I should have are bruises and probably scrapes. Then, I remembered the scars on my back from the whippings. Uh, oh.

“So...I guess the wrestling match is canceled?” I attempted at humor. He didn’t think it was funny or at least show any signs of enjoying the joke.

“Who did this to you, Evelyn? WHO TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS GEM?!” His shrieks made me flinch which caused more pain in my sides. I whimpered a little, balling my hands into fists. My actions seem to have calmed him down, replacing his anger with concern.

“Don’t move. You’ll just hurt yourself more.” He inspected the old scars and the new bruises. It was nothing a first aid kit was going to fix. 

I stared blankly ahead not acknowledging the gaze boring into me. Those wounds showed how weak I was. How worthless I was. My existence means nothing and being a toy of an evil clown proves that. Why do I keep pushing on when clearly no one cares?

“Evelyn.” Pennywise whispered my name breaking my spiraling thoughts. 

“Yes, Penny?” I was too afraid to meet his gaze in fear of what happens every time I do. He gently grabs my chin and turns my face towards his. My green eyes meet beautiful blue ones. For once, they don't flash any other color.

“If this happens again, I won’t be reluctant to murder whoever lays a finger on you. That includes your parents.” I wince at that. I have always defended my mother and father. Now, it seems silly even foolish.

Pennywise sighs and gets up to turn off the running water. I slowly get up feeling better than I was back in the alley. My knees give in on my third step and Penny grabs my wrist and helps me to the bath. 

I was eager to get in. My clothes flew off without care that the entity was still present. My toe tested the water and warmth crawled up my body. I let my foot sink in and then my other. Soon, my whole body was submerged in the water. I made sure bubbles cover my privates since the clown watching me. 

I scrubbed my hair and body with soap and let everything soak for a while. I’m pretty sure I was in here for a solid hour and a half. My fingers and toes were pruned and the bubbles were disappearing. The bath didn’t last long enough. 

I drained the tub and rose to my feet. There was not any towels near me except for the one that's on the toilet. The only thing that stood between me and the towel was Pennywise. He most likely has seen my nude body before I got in, but that doesn’t mean I want that to occur once more. 

I poked my head around the curtain and asked if Penny could grab me the towel. He smirked when he handed it over trying to get another peek by looking over the top of the shower. Somehow he was taller that the rail, but that didn’t keep me from flicking his nose. A long whine derived from the clown that made roll my eyes. Pervert.

After putting clothes on, I went straight to bed. Weariness settled over when my back hit the sheets. Pennywise grabbed my new black comforter and began to tuck me in. He’s been doing this every night since I was marked.

My thoughts turned darker remembering what happened that previous night. The cracking of the whip echoed in my mind and feelings of worthlessness came back. I was broken and no one can love me for that. I’ll forever be alone. Maybe, I really should end it all.

I sniffled at the thought of suicide. My eyes watered, but no tears fell. I refuse to cry and pity myself. I don’t deserve it.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Pennywise cupped my cheek. His touch was warm, but I recoiled not wanting to get attached. His expression went slack and unemotional. Guilt pinged the back of my mind.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired from today.” I couldn’t bring myself to tell him the whole truth. He would probably just get angry or laugh at me. He doesn’t care about me. 

“Don’t lie to me. I can sense you’re hiding something. You also look like you’re about to cry.” His voice was low and actually kind of sad. It made me question if he was concerned for me. 

“Please don’t make me talk about it, Penny. I’m not ready.” It’s lovely how weak my voice is. Absolutely, lovely.

He looked annoyed for a second until he saw my mouth quiver. His lips pursed and then a sigh slipped out. 

“You don’t have to talk about it now. But, I want answers soon, okay?” He stroked my hair and waited for a response.

“Okay.” I say quietly.

We laid in a comfortable silence for while. I looked at Pennywise and he turned his attention to me. A thought nagged the back of my mind.

“Can I ask you a question?” He nodded and continued to stroke my hair.

“Do you um-do you care about me?” The stroking stopped. Anxiety filled me as he thought about his answer. 

“I honestly don't know, Evelyn. You make me so angry that I hate you. You are weak, you are naive, and your attitude sucks. Every time you look at me with those eyes, all I want to do is eat you alive,” his words hurt and I looked away ashamed of myself,” But, I can’t bring myself to do that. And when I found you in the alley or when I discovered your scars, all I wanted to do protect you and make sure you were okay. I’m just confused. I haven’t felt the need to care in so long that it has become unfamiliar. I hope this answer suffices.” It was enough for me.

“It was plenty. Thank you, Penny.” I reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. He looked shocked at first, but then squeezed back.

I looked at him one last time. I’m pretty sure I saw his blue eyes twinkle before I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to ask question or give suggestions. Kudos are always appreciated;) Thanks for reading and peace out, nerds!


	4. When Olives Turn Into Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowers back (Back, back)  
> Back again (Gain, gain)  
> and Penny's Pissed (Oh, shit)  
> Warn your friends (friends)
> 
> I love me some Eminem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has arrived! Enjoy, my darlings!

“Ouch, Penny!” I rubbed my forehead slightly annoyed.

“It’s not my fault you don’t know the inside of your house. You have been here for what? A month? And you still can’t navigate through your own home? I don’t understand how you’re going to live in the sew-watch out!” It was too late. I had already hit the leg of our coffee table that we bought a couple of days ago. A long string of curses could be heard for miles. 

“Okay, I’m done. This is stupid and painful.” I tried to remove Pennywise’s hands from my eyes, but he just pressed them down tighter.

“Well, it wouldn’t be painful if you weren’t stupid. Besides, we are almost there.” I heard the front door open and a warm gust of wind blew in. It felt nice since it was kind of chilli in the house.

“I’m removing my hands, so I can guide you down the steps. The ‘no peeking’ rule still stands.” His gloved hands leave my eyes. One grabs my wrist and the other rests on the small of my back. I was lead down the steps and to the driveway from the sidewalk. We suddenly stop and the hand on my back disappeared. The one holding my wrist moves up to my shoulder and I could feel Pennywise lean close.

“You can open your eyes now.” His breath was hot on my ear. 

I slowly opened my eyes to get used to the light. When my vision adjusted, a loud squeal could be heard louder than any curse I made a minute ago. An electric blue motorcycle stood in my driveway all shiny and new. The front was bulkier than the back and a large exhaust pipe came out the side. Honda was spelled out in silver lettering along the bottom. It was a crotch rocket. 

I turned to Pennywise in complete awe. He just shrugged with a huge smile stretched across his face. My voice wouldn’t work, so I pointed to myself and back to the bike several times in a quick fashion. The clown chuckled and pushed me forward. 

I approached the bike with stars in my eyes. My hands ran across the shiny metal and the leather seat. It felt cool against the skin of my palms. I twisted back the accelerator and could imagine the roar of the engine. I can’t believe this is real.

A hand landed on my shoulder making me turn towards the owner. Pennywise was watching me explore the bike and now has a look of admiration. 

“I remember you saying how much you have wanted a motorcycle since you were of age to drive one. So, I picked the best one that was your favorite color.” He squeezed my shoulder. 

“How did you even get ahold of one of these?” I looked up at him still awed.

“I stole it from a local Honda store. There were so many it was hard to choose from. Something about this one spoke to me. I really hope you like it.” He stared down at me waiting for a response.

I opened my mouth and closed it. My brain was lost for words to tell him how grateful I was. The gift meant so much to me. My parents wouldn’t even consider getting me a vehicle let alone a motorcycle. Then here he was, only knowing me for a month, stealing a crotch rocket for me. I really can’t believe this is real.

“Penny…” I still didn't know what to say. Maybe if I can show him my gratitude, then he’ll understand. 

I grabbed his shoulders and jumped up to give him a hug. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms enveloped his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder inhaling the popcorn and cotton candy scent from the ruffles on his suit. For some reason, I didn’t want to let go. Ever.

“Evelyn.” Pennywise’s small voice made me pull back to look at him. His eyes were changing from blue, to orange, to red, back to blue, and then red again. Pain was written all over his face.

I untangled myself from the clown, getting ready to drop to the ground. A small whimper stopped me from letting go. I looked at him again and his expression was blank and devoid of emotion. Maybe, I went to far with physical contact.

“I’m sorry, Penny. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just wanted to show my gratitude.” My voice was full of regret. It hurt to see him like this. We may not have known each other for long, but we are close friends. He has been so helpful to me and yeah, he has his bad moments, but that doesn’t define who he is. 

“Do not apologize, my dear. It just triggered some old forgotten memories. I’m still adapting to these new, um, feelings.” He sounded unsure. My legs wrapped around him once more and I kept one hand around his neck while the other cupped his cheek.

“Hey, I know it’s going to be hard getting used to this, but I want to be there for you. You have been there for me, so I want to do the same.” I leaned forward for our heads to touch. 

“Thank you, Evelyn.” I felt lips press softly against my cheek. My face was on fire when he pulled away. I couldn’t even meet his gaze. 

“Ahem, anyway, why don’t we test out your new ride. It would be good to get practice in.” Pennywise rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh, yeah, that sounds great.” I was still flustered as I climbed down from the clown. I need to get ahold of myself.

“Do you know how to drive these things?” Pennywise asked.

“Yup, my cousin taught me back in New York. I learned to drive in the city and the country which prepares you for just about anything. I’m actually I really good driver believe it or not.” I remember all the cars I would dodge and weave through during heavy traffic. Yeah, I was that asshole driver who nearly caused crashes because they thought they could squeeze in between cars.

“You know, I heard that motorcycles are really dangerous and the death rates are high.” Pennywise concerningly stated as I mounted the bike.

“It alright, Penny. The only thing that worries me with motorcycles is the expensive insurance. If I crashed, I would rather die than pay for damages.” I turned the key and the engine turned over a couple of times before letting out a low purr.

“Don’t say things like that. I wouldn’t want you to die, Evelyn.” Worry was laced in his voice. That's so sweet of him to care for my safety.

“Because if you did, then I would have to find someone else to make fun of.” I could hear the smirk in his statement. How rude.

“Thanks, a-hole.” I revved up the engine a little and then let off the clutch, sending me out into the streets. The last thing I heard was loud laughter from the asshole I called my friend.

*************************************************************************************

The cruise around town was nice. The warm August wind blew in my face and adrenaline pumped through my veins as I flew down roads going speeds I probably shouldn’t be going. Houses would blur past me, then trees and before I knew it, I was on dirt. The smell of freshly mowed lawns filled was pleasant to my nostrils, but not my allergies. A burning sensation tickled my nose and a sneeze erupted causing more and more.

I slowed to a stop in front of a white two story house. When my fit calmed down, I drove into their driveway to turn around. As my front tire reached the beginning of the entry, a loud bang came from the house. My eyes were wide and my body shook slightly when I saw who walked out of the house. I recognized that mullet from anywhere.

“Hey, you!” Henry Bowers yelled and began to walk towards me. My heart dropped when he came up to me.

“What’s a girl like you doing in these parts of Derry?” He grinned a menacing grin.

“I was cruising around, getting a feel for my new ride.” I was trying to play it cool. Henry glanced at the bike and let out a whistle.

“That’s a keeper right there. And seeing you on that makes you look hot as fuck.” He licked his lips. I threw up a little in my mouth.

“Heh, thanks. I better get going. My parents don’t want me out too long.” I need to get out of here. Who knows what he will do if I stay longer.

“Not so fast, girly,” He grabbed the handlebar before I could take off,” Ya know, I think your dad and my dad work together. Police force, right?” I nodded.

“That means if we snitch on each other it will bring us both down.” His voice was low and dangerous. He’s planning something.

“Gotcha. But I really need to get going. It was a nice chat though.” I tried to remove his hands from the handlebar, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“I don’t think you understand what I’m getting at, Evelyn. Basically, I can do whatever I want to you. You can’t tell anyone because it would be on both of us.” Henry began to lean in real close. It felt like he was going to kiss me.

“Stop!” I punched his face and he let go of my bike. I let off the clutch and tore out of the driveway and onto the road. I went 60 in a 30, but I didn’t care. I need to get back home or at least town.

I was almost to the store when I saw my favorite group of boys walking on the side of the road. I pulled over and hopped of my bike to greet them, not worried about Bowers anymore.

“Hey! I haven’t seen you guys in a wh-” My voice disappeared when I saw their grim expressions. They looked pale and uncomfortable. 

“What's wrong? You all looked like you have seen a ghost.” None of them spoke at first, until Eddie spoke up.

“We have noticed that there is something wrong with this town. We have been doing research and recently found some interesting information. Ever since, something has been following and terrifying us. You probably wouldn’t believe us if we explained.” Eddie said and the rest of the group stared off into space. Their off behavior made anger rise within me. Whoever is making them feel like this, will pay.

“You can trust me, I promise. I like you guys, so I want to look out for you. You are like brothers to me.” This seemed to cheer them up a little. Good.  
“Okay, okay.” Eddie took in deep breaths collecting his thoughts. He looked at the crew and they nodded back.

“There has been some evil entity stalking us lately. It takes form in what we fear. For example, Stanly sees a painting of a deformed lady he’s afraid of. I saw a walking disease that looks like a zombie. Mike saw flashbacks of a fire accident. Bill would see a clown as well as I.” He shuddered when he mentioned the clown.  
My jaw dropped when he said that last part. He wasn’t talking about Pennywise was he? Pennywise did brag about tormenting a group of kids, but it wasn’t the Losers Club was it?

“I’m sorry to hear this. It must be hard on all of you. Um, what did this clown look like?” I held my breath and waited for an answer. Bill stepped in and answered.

“It was t-terrifying. H-he w-was in an older l-l-looking suit with red fu-fuzzy ball th-thingys. His f-face was p-painted w-white with red ma-markings. The worse th-thing was his ra-razor sharp t-t-teeth and menacing sm-smile. H-his eyes held a yel-hey are y-you okay?” Bill asked, but I wasn’t listening after the suit description. My eyes were closed and I had fallen onto one knee. Breathing had became a difficult task. This can’t be happening.

“I think you guys scared her a little. She needs some space.” Mike told the others and they backed up a little bit. I wanted to assure them I was okay, so I stood straight up and a newfound anger surged through me. Oh, was Penny gonna get it.

“I’m alright guys. I was just surprised.” It was hard to sound convincing, but I tried.

“Oh, okay. That’s fine if you don’t believe it. We are struggling to grasp the same concept” Eddie and the group looked spaced out again. Oh, Penny was really gonna get it.

“Don’t worry you guys, I believe you. I want to help you guys, so feel free to talk to me whenever. Now if you excuse me I have some business to take care of.” I jumped on my bike and waved them goodbye. My bike roared to life and it took off down the street. It’s confrontation time. 

I parked the motorcycle and walked into my house. The more I thought about my friends, the angrier I got. My feet marched up the steps into the loft. My bedroom door was open and I stomped into there slamming the door shut behind me. I kept my hand on the doorknob with my back towards Pennywise. I didn’t need to see him to know he’s there. I could feel his presence when I stepped into the house.

“So...what’s got you worked up?” Pennywise asked with a slight smile in his voice. Does he know what I’m mad about?

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just that I heard an evil clown was trying to kill my friends!” I snarled and turned towards him. He looked slightly startled before frowning.

“Who are you talking about? Wait, don’t tell me. It’s that Loser Club, isn’t it?” Pennywise had an edge in his voice.

“Yes, Penny, it is! I can not believe you have been traumatizing them this whole time! I don’t want you near them ever again!” I approached the entity with fire in my eyes. He wasn’t fazed by. If anything, he was angry too.

“You don’t get to tell me what I can and can not do. I will do whatever I what and that is to kill those kids. Their fear is so delicious that it would be a waste if I didn't eat them. Besides, I’m the only one you need!” His controlling attitude is pissing me off.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! First of all, those kids are my friends. I see them as my own brothers! Second of all, you need to stop this possessive and controlling bullshit!” Every nerve in my body was on fire. This whole thing is shit.

“Possessive and controlling bullshit?! Did you forget that you are MY toy, Evelyn? Or do you need another lesson to prove that? His teeth became jagged and deformed.  
“Don’t you dare bite me again! I could have died last time! I thought you cared about me, but it's obvious you don’t!” 

“Why the hell would I care about a pathetic human like you? You’re weak, stupid, and you have the worst attitude I have ever seen!” His sharp words cut into my heart. Tears pricked the back of eyes as I soaked in every word he said. It reminded me of what my parents would tell me when they were angry. They were right. Always right.  
I lowered my head just like I used to. The burning anger within me extinguished only to be replaced by the ashes pain and sadness. I haven’t felt this in a while. The feeling of hopelessness. 

“Psh, you really are pathetic.” He spat with venom. I only nodded not saying a word. This only further angered him.

“So you’re just going to be a big baby, huh? Just give up like that? Well, you can tell your friends goodbye, then.” The mention of my friends sent off a signal. One I have never felt before. One of pure hatred.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH THEM!” I screamed and punched him the jaw sending him stumbling back. He regained his balance and his eyes were red. Claws formed tearing through his gloves and teeth multiplied from his mouth. A loud growling awakened from deep with the clown. He eyed me up and down getting ready to pounce. I’m in for a bad time.

I was out of the house and on my bike before I knew it. The engine turned over and started. My body was shaking as I let go of the clutch and twisted the accelerator. A sharp pain stung my back, but I was already gone and out of the driveway to care. I’m heading for the park that's ten miles away from here on the north side of town. I’ll be surrounded by nature and be able to get some alone time.

After ten minutes of driving, I reached the parking lot to the entrance of the park. I turned off the bike and put down the kick stand. The engine was winding down as I grabbed my keys and entered the park.

I made it to the garden, my favorite area. It contained a maze of flowers and hedge until you reach the middle where a koi pond was kept. A small waterfall would flow into the pond and fish would jump up every now and then. Not only was the place stunningly beautiful, but also quiet. It’s the perfect spot to clear my head.

I sat on the edge of the koi pond and watched the fish swim around. It was a calming sensation. The sound of nature settled the tension my body held. Today was rough. Mental exhaustion took over and I laid along the sand with my feet in the water. You’re aren't supposed to stick body parts in the pond, but I was too tired to care. The warm sand and peace and quiet made my eyes droop. I let them close only to fall asleep.

“Yeah, she’s over here!” A loud hollar made me shoot straight up. I looked over towards the maze of hedge and spotted a certain mullet wearing punk. Oh, for fuck sake!

“What do you want, Henry?” I stood up and two other boys walked in beside Bowers.

“Revenge, darling. Did you think I was going to let you go unpunished for your little stunt at my house?” There was a look in his eyes that sent chills up my spine. Hunger.  
“Look, I probably shouldn’t have punched you, but what did you expect? You wouldn’t let me leave, so I did what I had to.” I tried to reason as my fear grew. It's only us. The garden was so big that it would be hard to hear someone scream from within. 

“You still need to learn your place under the king. I’m here to help you with that.” Henry pulled out a switchblade. It made a little ‘click’ before a sharp knife popped out the top. 

“C’mere ya little bitch. If you listen to me, then this will be less painful.” My stare never wavered as I stood still. No way in hell am I going near him.

“Okay,” he said with a shrug,”Suit yourself.”

He lunged at me, but I dodged him quickly. Henry went face first into the pond, splashing water everywhere. His buddies were on the ground laughing and a small smile appeared on my lips. It vanished when Henry got back up. Water was dripping down his face as well as a little blood. He must have hit his head on the bottom.

“Don’t just stand there! Help me take her down!” Henry barked at his friends and they stopped laughing, getting serious. I turned towards them, ideas running through my mind on how to escape. The exit is behind the two boys and the hedge is to thick to run through. Shit, shit, and more shit!

Vic swung a punch at me and I sidestepped and kicked his chest. He fell backwards, gasping for air. Belch charged and I threw sand into his eyes making him yelp and drop to his knees. I spun around just in time to feel Henry’s blade pierce my shoulder. He then punch my stomach several times and delivered an uppercut. I flew in the air, until my back hit the hedge. Pain erupted from where, I’m assuming, Pennywise got me before I left. Henry grabbed my hair and tossed me towards the pond. I landed just before the water, heaving up blood. I felt a kick to my chest, a sick cracking sound of breaking bones entered the air as I rolled into the pond. So much pain ran through me. I wanted to die, to just give up. But mercy wasn’t on the table anymore. 

“S-st-stop p-please.” For some reason there wasn’t a shatter or break within me. I felt every punch, kick, and stab. 

“I think you have done enough damage, Henry.” Vic spoke up getting onto his knees.

“Yeah, this is going to far.” Belch nodded in agreement flushing out his eyes with the waterfall.

“No! This bitch is going to suffer. When I’m done beating the shit out of her, I’m going to fuck her brains out.” Henry walked towards me. He snatched my hair and threw me into the sand. When I landed, he kneeled next to me with his blade out. I was too weak to move, so the only thing I could do was lay here and take it. 

“What’s wrong, Evelyn? You feelin’ a little scared?” He laugh and drew up my shirt. The blade was pressed against my stomach, my heavy breathing causing the tip the poke my skin. I winced, making Henry chuckle.

“What should I carve? Any suggestions, boys?” He turned to the others, neither one of them speaking. He looked back at me and gained a bloody loogie in his eye. Bullseye, hehe.

Henry roared and didn’t bother to wash it off. He held the blade up and stabbed it into my stomach. I screamed as I felt it come out my back. The bastard even twisted it a little making my screams come out tortured and animalistic. He pulled the blade out and tossed the knife aside.

“If you think that's the worst part, your dead wrong.” I heard him fumble with his zipper. My brain kept screaming at me to move, but I couldn’t. The blood loss is making everything dizzy and blurry. I couldn’t even lift my head.

“Oh, baby, have I been waiting for this.” He crawled on top of me in nothing, but his underwear. He grinded against me and moaned a little. I felt sick to my stomach.  
“Get ready, Evelyn. Your about to see the true power of the king.” He laughed and spread my legs apart. My shorts were tugged down to the back of my knees and his hands gripped my waist. 

“P-please d-don't.” My voice was only a whisper. One of Henry’s hands grabbed my hair and yanked my face to his.

“This is your punishment, darling. If you survive this, consider yourself lucky. But don’t let that get to your head because I will come back. You’ll just be my new toy.” He let go of my hair and my head fell back into the sand. The last sentence he spoke sparked something within me. It made me think of Pennywise. I highly doubt he would rescue me considering our last fight. But blood was draining out of me fast and I had no other option.

“P-P-Pe-” 

“What are you trying to say?” Henry lowered his ear next to my mouth. I one last breath and screamed the best I could.

“PENNYWISE!” My vision began to fade to black. I heard screaming and terrible noises of tearing flesh. Something splashed on my face and it reeked a foul stench. It became silent after a while. A curse rang out, breaking the quiet. Something warm reached under my neck and legs. I felt the sand leave my back as I was carried away. The last thing I remember was a couple of small whispers and the sweet smell of cotton candy and popcorn 

******************************************************************************************  
Pennywise P.O.V

I watched her speed away not once looking back. She was almost in my grasp, until she hit the accelerator, making me claw her back. I would have teleported, but there was a good chance that I would get ran over in the process. Stupid, girl.

How dare she think she could boss me around. The fact that she’s friends with those meddling children is absolutely maddening and when she punched me, I was absolutely livid. It kind of turned me on at the same time, but that's besides the point. That girl is going to push me to the edge and I’ll make sure she will regret it.

A huffed out a sigh and teleported to the sewers. I let out a roar of frustration and kicked a severed head across the room. We were getting along quite well this morning and then those kids had to ruin it all by snitching on me. Un-fucking-believable. 

My stomach growled as I entered the main section. I ignored it and walked over to a makeshift bed. It was made for Evelyn for when I could convince to leave those terrible excuses for parents and come to live with me down here. I could have made her happy. She obviously rather be with the losers.

I sat on the bed and gathered thoughts. There were so many things running through my head as well as feelings. Anger, guilt, betrayal, sadness, hatred, and emptiness. Nothing new. I have always had these emotions ever since Esmerelda's death. The very thought of her makes my chest hurt. I need a distraction, anything from my thoughts on going on that path.

Splashes of water bounced off the walls of the sewers and a yellow rainsuit would flash by. Ugh, noisy child.

“Georgie, could you not make such a racket! I’m trying to sulk.” I yelled at the kid and realized how pathetic that sounded. I groaned at myself. That girl has made me weak.

“Sorry!” Georgie turned around and ran off. He is never scared of me anymore. Most likely because he’s only a ghost.

I rubbed my temples in annoyance. I wish Evelyn and I never had gotten into the fight. Speaking of which, something felt off when I thought about her. Something was yelling at me to go check on her. I ignored the feeling and laid down. She can handle herself like a big girl. I will admit that I feel a little guilty for calling her those names. I knew something was wrong when her expression went blank and lifeless. But I was too mad at the time to care.

The feeling to check on her came back and hit harder this time. I was about to put it off when I heard her voice call out. Last time that happened, she was laying all beaten up and bruised in a dirty alley. The images flashed through my mind and I knew what needed to happen. I had to get to Evelyn.

I located her presence at the park. It's easy to find her ever since I marked her. I teleported to her and appeared in the middle of the garden where the pond was. I looked over and saw two boys basically cradling each other at the sight of me. My glare made them shoot up and out into the maze. The sweet smell of blood hit my nostrils. it was Evelyn’s blood. 

A whimper from my right caught my attention. The sight my eyes laid upon was completely infuriating. A boy was leaning over Evelyn with his pants around his ankles. He was clutching one ear and began to stand up revealing Evelyn’s bloody form. A puddle of red pooled around her leaking from her mouth, shoulder, and stomach. Her shirt was drawn up and her shorts were pulled down. Pale skin glistened from the sunlight. She looked lifeless. Lifeless.

That one single word snapped the bonds that held my anger. I lunged at the boy and held him in the air by his throat. He was screaming, but not for much longer. I grabbed his head and ripped it off his shoulders. Blood splattered everywhere and the body dropped to the ground with a heavy ‘thump’. I cursed and let the anger drain away. I teleported the body home to eat later. I have bigger problems than that right now.

I learned down and slipped my hands under Evelyn’s neck and the back of her knees. I gently lifted her up and blood dripped from her backside. Seeing her in this condition, made my heart ache. It reminded me of Esmerelda’s crippled form before she passed. The thought of that happening again almost made me cry. 

“Please don’t die, my little gem.” I whispered and clutched her to my chest as a single teardrop rolled down my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Ill catch ya later! Peace out, nerds!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Instagram, my user is shelbster_7.


	5. Parent Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with her injuries, Evelyn still doesn't get a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter has arrived! Enjoy, my darlings :)

??? P.O.V  
We approached the clear stream that’s hidden deep in the woods. Nothing, but the sound of running water fills the atmosphere. Even the animals and bugs enjoy the peace and quiet. The trees are perfectly still, soaking in the feeling of tranquility and the wind is a duct that blows only softly. This is our sanctuary.

A warm hand grabs mine and leads me to the calm waters. I dip my feet in, feeling the lukewarm water and began to strip down to my swimsuit. When I turned around, two arms wrap around me and lifted me up. 

“Hahaha! Put me down, Robert!” I laughed and tried to squirm out of his grasp. He let up just enough for me to pull back and look at him.

“You want me to put you down?” Robert raised one eyebrow at me. 

“Yes, please. I don’t want to get completely wet when I get in.” I gave him puppy eyes and he just laughed.

“Okay, if you say so.” He started to bend down to let me off. Before my foot hit the ground, he yanked me back up and dashed towards the water. 

“Wait, no! Robert wai-” He jumped in the middle of the stream with me still in his hold. Water splashed everywhere, completely soaking us. Both of us began laughing until our sides hurt.

When I calmed down, I threw my arms around Roberts neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my thighs and gave them a small squeeze.

“I could stay here with you forever.” I said and Robert pressed a kiss to my head.

“I could stay with you anywhere forever.” Robert’s voice was a low purr. My lips found his and he chuckled a little before deepening the kiss. After a while, I had to break the kiss to breathe. He pushed back some hair from my face and kept his hand on my cheek. I did the same with his brown hair. His beautiful blue eyes met my gorgeous green ones. A finger traced the outside of my eye and fell to my lips. 

“Your eyes are so lovely. I want to keep them for all eternity.” He whispered so softly that I almost didn’t hear him.

“You get to because I am yours.” I whispered back. He let out a pleased hum.

“Yes, you are mine, my little gem.” He kissed my cheek and held me tight against his chest.

Everything fades to black.

Regular P.O.V.

The scent of cleaning products burned my nose. The light behind my eyelids was bright and blinding and the sound of consistent beeping came from somewhere beside me. Where the hell am I?

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately squinted them when the lights hit. As they adjusted, a white clean room revealed itself. There was nothing on the walls and the curtains were smothering any natural lighting, making the room barren. The sound of machines made the mood seem even more depressing. How did I get here?

A small snore came from my right. My head turned in that direction and my eyes widened. Beside me, was the man from my dream. He was snoozing away while leaning his head on his fist and the other hand was holding mine. The fingers that were intertwined with mine were warm and smooth. His lanky fingers reminded me of Pennywise.

Then, it clicked. Robert is Pennywise! I never thought that Pennywise would have a human form, but it's not that surprising. That also means the girl was Esmerelda. Pennywise has told me bits and pieces about her. I only know that she passed away and her eyes are similar to mine. A brilliant emerald green.

Another small snore came from Pennywise, making me giggle. It was kind of cute. My face warmed up at the thought. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Penny only sees me as a reminder of Esmerelda. My heart sinks everytime I think about. Nobody sees me for me.

I sigh and look at the sleeping being. With my free hand, I reach over and brush some of his hair out of his face. This causes him to grunt and go back to snoring. I giggle some more and he stirs, slowly opening his eyes.

“Morning sleepy head.” My voice is raspy and dry. Ew.

Pennywise sits straight up and stares at me. He looks completely shocked.

“What?” I'm confused.

He doesn’t say a word. His eyes were changing colors as he studied me.

“What’s wrong, Penny?” I hold out my hand for him to grasp. He silently looks at it before grabbing it. 

“Are you real?” Pennywise asks in a gravelly voice. I nod and scoot over to let him sit next to me. He simply teleports onto the mattress. I’m surprised the alarms didn’t go off from the unbalanced weight. 

I lift my hand to Pennywise and caress his cheek. He leans into the touch and lets out a pleased hum.

“You know, I kept waking up to see you be wandering around and when I would touch you, you would vaporize in front of me. Now, I know you are real.” Pennywise takes my hand away from his face to interlock his fingers with mine. He then let's go and completely bear hugs me, making me squeak. I could feel a small chuckle rumble from within his chest. 

“Hey, Penny?” I asked.

“Yes?” He loosened the hug and looked at me.

“Um, I had a dream when I was asle-”

“Yeah, that happens sometimes.” He smirks and I swat him for interrupting.

“Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted,” Pennywise laughs,”I saw you in this dream and you were in human form with a girl.” This sobered him up a little. I had to look away from his pained expression.

“I was wondering if your real name was Robert. She seemed to have mention it a lot…”I trail off. It was stupid of me to bring this up. 

“Yes, my real name is Robert. Robert Gray. And do tell me what happened in this dream.” I look at Penny, a little surprised that he answered.

“Are you sure?” I didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. He nodded.

“Okay, so I remember being deep in the woods with a clear stream. You and the girl were having fun splashing around and then talked about how you felt about each other. That's basically it.” I watch his expression waver. It makes my heart ache to see him like this.

“Thank you for telling me this.” He leans forward and presses a kiss to my head. I grab the front of his shirt and pull him towards me, tired of these little kisses. Our lips almost touch when-.

“Where is she?!” My father's voice booms and the door to my room flies open. Pennywise was already back in the chair by the time Father’s eyes landed on me. He looked mad, but changed his attitude when he saw Pennywise. Probably wanted to look like a good parent.

“Where were you? You mother and I have been worried sick. You have been gone for three days and then we get a phone call from the hospital saying you had gotten beat up by some thugs! You could have died, Evelyn.” My jaw dropped at his words. Is he really going to act like he cares?

“He’s right you know. You could have been killed.” Mother walks up beside Father with a hand her hip. Her too?!

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know it has been three days.” I can’t believe it’s been that long.

“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it. Your medical bills are going to be expensive and we don’t have enough money to keep you here. You’re coming home with us.” Father approaches me, but stops a few feet away. He was looking at Pennywise, who was growling loudly.

“I don’t think she’s going anywhere anytime soon. She needs time to heel. Her injuries are severe and moving around isn’t going to help a damn bit.” Pennywise moved a little closer to me. My parents turned their attention to him.

“Who the hell are you? Are you one of Evelyn’s boy toys? I knew our whore of a daughter was doing something when she stayed in her room all day.” I winced at my mother’s words and lowered my head. Pennywise noticed because he grabs my hand in a tight grip.

“You are the worst parents I have ever met. Don’t you see that you are making her upset? And she’s been here in the hospital for the past 72 hours, so if you really cared about her, then you would have come much sooner. I’m pretty sure this place would notify parents that their children are in the E.R. as soon as possible, so unless you're not Evelyn’s parents, then it seems like you just didn’t give a shit in the first place.” My parents were stunned at his words. Looks like they’re starting to loose the ‘good parent’ act. 

“Why would you defend that little bitch in the first place? She’s worthless and pathetic. The cuts on her wrists show how much of an attention whore she is. And she stole a motorcycle because she thinks she’s badass or some stupid shit like that.” Father spewed in disgust. 

“C’mon, Evelyn. We’re going home. Say goodbye to your toy.” Mother walked up the left side of bed and grabbed my wrist. 

“No.” I tried to yank my wrist free from her grasp, but it was too tight. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” She got up in my face.

“I said no! I don’t want anything to do with you assholes!” I tried again to free my wrist, but to no avail.

“You fucking bitch!” She screamed and raised her other hand.

Smack!

It was dead quiet in the room except for the sound of flesh hitting flesh that’s resonating around us. When the echoes die down, everything goes still. Even the medical equipment has ceased making noise. 

My fingers touch my cheek and blood streaks across them. Mother’s wedding ring grazed my cheek, during the slap. My eyes watered when the pain settled in, but I refused to cry. I will never show weakness in front of them.

A deep growl comes from behind me. A look over my shoulder and see Pennywise standing with red dangerous eyes. The lights start flickering, before shutting off. It felt like the temperature dropped and the weight of gravity became stronger. 

I was afraid of Pennywise. Truly, afraid.

“Penny, you’re scaring me.” My voice shook a little. He turned away from my parents to look at me. Blue flashed for a quick second, only a second.

“Penny, please stop. I know you’re angry at them, but it's not going to make anything better.” I tugged the sleeve of his shirt. This seemed to have some effect. 

“Okay, Evelyn, but you are the only thing standing between me and them, understand?” He asked, harshly.

“I know, I know. But, I’m still going home with them. I don’t want to be here in this cramped and depressing room. It’s stupid to leave in critical condition, but I don’t care. Wounds heal and I’m sure I can lookout for myself. And I know you will help me in the process.” I smiled up at him. He wasn’t smiling back though.

“You are not leaving. I won’t allow it.” Pennywise crossed his arms. His behavior is making me angry, but I ignored it.

“You can’t keep me here. I’m going whether you like or not. I just-I just don’t feel comfortable. I know you want to protect me by keeping me here. I understand that. But I also know that you can protect me at home just as good. So, please. Please let me go home, Penny.” My lip quivered and a heavy feeling sank in my chest. Ugh, I can’t cry now! 

Pennywise leaned down and scooped me up in his arms. The IV and other tubes fell off making alarms go off. Soon after, a doctor came rushing in with a medical bag and took in the scene.

“What are you doing? You can’t take her in this condition. She still needs treatments and bandages.” The doctor said.

“Then give us the stuff to heal her and we’ll be on our way.” Pennywise growled, no room for argument. The doctor huffed and handed over the bag.

“Fine. Everything you need is in this, including instructions. Make sure you get plenty of rest, young lady. And water. Now, it's best you get going or my boss will be breathing down my neck for letting you leave.” He gave a nervous chuckle.

“Thank you, Doctor,” I read his name tag,”Doctor Wellington. I’m glad I had a good doctor to take care of me while I was out.” I held out my hand and he shook it.

“That’s what I’m here for. Oh yeah and before you go,” he turns to my parents with a cold glare,”unless you have a vicious pet that needs declawed, then you better start treating your daughter right or I’m going to call social services on your asses.” His tone was serious and threatening. My Mother and Father straightened their backs.

“Heh, thanks doc, for all that you’ve done. I believe it’s time to part ways.” Pennywise thanked the doctor, who simply nodded and walked out of the room.

“Ready?” I just smiled and closed my eyes. The world shifted and my ears popped from the pressure. When I opened my eyes, we were back in my room. 

Pennywise tossed me on the bed, before falling to one knee. He started to sweat and his body trembled. He clenched his fists as he grunted in pain. 

“Penny!” I dropped down from my bed and ran to his side. He held out a single hand to stop me from coming any closer.

“Don’t.” Pennywise said through gritted teeth. His breathing became uneven. Beads of sweat dropped from his forehead. Whatever was going on, it was draining his energy pretty fast. 

“What’s wrong? You look like you're in a great amount of pain.” I grabbed his arm and lifted him up. He staggered forward and fell beside the bed. 

“There’s no point. I’m weak in this state. I haven’t eaten in days.” He muttered some incomprehensible words. I grew more worried the longer he stayed like this.

“Why haven’t you eaten? You need to eat in order to survive.” I sat in front of him on my knees. 

“You were in the hospital and I didn’t want to leave your side.” He gave a small shrug and weak smile. My heart throbbed at this. He starved himself to be with me. It's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

“Oh, Penny.” I hugged him, putting my chin top of his head. He hugged back, nuzzling his face far into my chest. 

“I can’t lose you, Evelyn. If you get hurt again, who knows if you’ll survive. I don’t want to see someone I love die in front of me again.” He inhaled my scent and I pet his hair.

“That’s not going to happen. I won’t let it, for as long as I live.” I was determined.

“Heh, you don’t get to choose that, my dear. You see, I’m practically immortal and you are not. Eventually, I’ll watch old age take you back to the weeds and loneliness will plague me once more.” Pennywise said in a sad voice.

“There has to be some other way.” I whispered softly. He shrugged. 

“Maybe. I have a couple of ideas, but that will have to wait. You need rest right now, Evelyn. It is the first step in the healing process.” Pennywise let go of me and stood up. His legs wobbled as he steadied himself.

“I’m not doing anything until you eat.” I stood and crossed my arms. He gave me a glare, as he mustered up some energy, and teleported out of the room. He actually listened to me.

My grumbling stomach took my thoughts away from the stubborn entity. I didn’t remember when the last time I had food. I was going to hold it off, but then I thought about how I just told Pennywise to go eat instead of staying with me. Guilt caused my feet to walk out my room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

I was in front of the refrigerator, deciding what I want to eat. There was spaghetti, mashed potatoes, and corn on the shelf in front of me. Milk, eggs, ham and cheese was below that. The bottom was lettuce, tomatoes and salad stuff. Ugh, none of these sound good right now.

I closed the fridge and started towards the cabinets when something caught the corner of my eye. I gasped and almost sobbed at the breathtaking sight. A beautiful chocolate cake was sitting on the counter in a glass stand. It’s icing was glossy and perfectly shaped into little brown truffles. The light sprinkles reflected a million crystals like a diamond ring. This was a true gem.

A plate was in my hands along with a fork and knife, ready to demolish the luxurious dessert. I cut a decent piece out and laid it gently on the plate. My mouth watered, but I refused to eat it inside.

I walked of out the house and sat on the front porch. The light breeze and bright sunlight made everything serene. It hasn’t felt like this in a while. The past week has been hell, so it was nice to have peace and quiet. Too bad it didn’t last long.

My parent’s car pulls up into the driveway, right behind my motorcycle. I questioned how it got there since I left it at the park. Pennywise probably got it back here.

“EVELYN ELAINE GREEN! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!” My mother shouted as she got out of the car. Dad was right behind her as they walked up to me. I set my cake on the steps and met them halfway.

“Do you understand how much your medical expenses costed us? We almost spent half of our money because of your recklessness. You are grounded for the rest of you life!” Mother’s spit landed on my cheek. I wiped it off and glared at her. I’m not putting up with this.

“You can’t do jack squat. I’m seventeen which is the legal age to move out and without me, you guys are nothing.” I growled and marched to my motorcycle, wanting to leave this place. I stopped short because my father stood beside it with his hands behind his back. I didn’t even notice he left mom’s side.

“We are sick of your little games. Sick of your stupidity. And most of all, sick of your attitude. That doctor may have threatened us because of the scars you bear, but he won’t see the ones that affect the heart.” My father cackled and reveal a sledgehammer. He held it up high and swung it down onto the front of the bike.

“NO MORE ESCAPING!” He yelled as it made contact with the metal. A sharp bang ricocheted in the air. I fell to my knees as he hit it over and over.

“Please, stop! I’ll stay and be a good daughter!” I felt tears coming. That motorcycle meant everything to me. It was a genuine and sentimental gift from Pennywise. Yeah, he’s able to get a new, but this one spoke to him. Reminded him of me, only me, and not her.

"I’m begging you to stop! I’ll do whatever you want just quit breaking it!” I screamed and he stopped for a minute. Gas and oil pooled from under the bike. Father looked at it with an evil grin and pulled out a lighter from his back pocket. My eyes widened, realizing where this was going.

“Don’t do it! Please, I’ll be good just please don’t destroy my bike.” I was close to crying. I didn’t want to call for Penny because he needs to hunt and I don’t want to look weak. I have to handle this on my own.

I ran to Father, and tackled him to the ground. He was shocked by my actions and froze. I proceeded to punch him in the face and he started to scream at me.

“HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON ME!” He kicked me off of him and rolled onto his stomach. I was choking for air as he picked up his lighter.

"Here, honey, let me help you." Mother had a large propane tank and an oxygen tank that we kept stored in the garage. She set them by the motorcycle and ran away to the porch.

“D-don’t d-do it.” I coughed and push myself onto my feet, swaying back and forth.

“This is your punishment.” He lit a small trail of oil/gas. I barely had time to turn around when a ball of fire exploded. 

BOOM!

My body left the ground and I soared at least ten feet before landing. I grunted as I somersault a couple of times into a tree. When the world stopped spinning around, I somehow managed to force myself back onto my feet. Vomit rose in my throat, but I choked it down.

I limped forward to the flaming remains of my bike. I heard my parents laughing their asses off, but it was distant and far away. My legs pressed onward and stopped once my shoes were covered in burnt rubber. The smoke became thick, so I crouched down, watching the flames consume my bike. 

“I can’t believe they did this.” I whispered to myself. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, but didn’t pay attention to it. The one thing that reminded Penny of me, only me, was burning in front of my very own eyes. 

It was completely quiet except for a sniffle. All those tears that I have been holding back fell and rolled down my cheeks in massive amounts. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest, letting it all out. Sobs rang out, louder than any other noise around. Everything that built up, came crashing down on me. I felt all the pain from the past month in one wave of agony. I had to be crying for at least a good ten minutes. It made my chest hurt, my body tremble, and my soul shatter. It was shattered for good this time.

Someone grasped my shoulder, so I turned around to face them while tears poured down out of my eyes. All I saw was two glowing red eyes through the dark smoke. 

“Come with me, Evelyn. I’m not letting you stay here anymore.” Pennywise picked me up and walked out of the charcoal gray clouds. 

I looked up at Pennywise and winced. Blood dripped down his chin and his outfit was splattered with the substance. 

“Heh, I actually wasn’t like this when I teleported here.” Pennywise gave a small chuckle when he saw my disgusted expression turn into a puzzled one. What does he mean?

“Don’t worry about it. I’m taking you somewhere safe.” He said with his eyes off in the distance. He gripped me tighter and we teleported somewhere dark and damp.

***************************************************************************

Pennywise P.O.V  
(Earlier)

I teleported to the sewers after hearing Evelyn complain about how I haven’t ate in a few days. Well, excuse me for caring for her while she was in the hospital. Freaking brat.

I sniffed around for that body I dumped here after I rescued Evelyn. Who was it? Harry Bowers? Something like that. The asshole deserved getting killed anyway. He touched my precious gem. He TORTURED my precious gem. And he paid the price.

Little splashes could be heard from behind me. I rolled my eyes and continued toward the main room.

“Hey, Pennywise. Are you looking for something?” Georgie asks catching up to walk beside me. 

“Yes, actually. Have you seen the body of a teenage boy laying around here? It’s only the body, no head.” I hope he has. I don’t have the energy to search the whole sewers or hunt someone else.

“Uh huh. It was somewhere near your circus stand thingy.” The little boy began to skip, causing water to splash all over me.

“Seriously, you little brat?!” I snarled at the kid. He just giggled and ran far ahead of me. This is why I eat children.

I entered the main room and immediately saw the body. My hunger kicked in and I lunged at corpse, diving right in. I munched on the arms and moved onto the legs. Soon, the whole thing was gone and the only evidence left was the skeleton of a human teenager. 

The food gave me energy, not a lot of energy, but enough to hunt more prey. It’s been an hour since I left Evelyn's house, so I decided to it hold off and get washed up. I remembered that Evelyn doesn’t like it when I’m covered in blood. Not because it’s blood, but because it looks too sloppy. Silly girl.

I changed into my clown form, feeling much more comfortable. This form doesn’t take energy and it makes me more powerful. Also, more feared. Oh, sweet delicious fear. I don’t know what’s tastier, the scared human or the fear itself.

I giggled to myself thinking about all the kids I have traumatized. Especially, those Losers Evelyn hangs out with. It still makes me mad that she befriended them. I have left them alone for the past days, but she better not expect us to become best buds because that's not happening. Ever. 

“Pennywise! Look what I found for Evelyn!” Georgie comes running up to me with something shiny. 

“What is it?” I take the object and inspect it closely. It was a metal head piece decorated by millions of shiny emeralds. It was formed like a laurel wreath, like the Greeks wear and in the middle was one big gem.

“I found it by one of the drains. I think someone dropped it.” Georgie said.

“It’s really nice and I bet Evelyn would like it.” I handed it back over to him. He beamed and ran off in the other direction. Maybe, the kid’s not so bad after all. If Evelyn and I get together, then he would almost be like a s-

BOOM! 

Everything shook around me. It wasn’t bad like an earthquake, but enough to knock some of the objects down from the pile of garbage that reached to the top of the main room. Hell, even one the children fell from their suspension. Something must have exploded.

Worry crept through me as I thought about Evelyn. I might need to go check on her. It has only been an hour since I have last seen her, but that familiar naggy feeling to find her came back. Every time this has happened, Evelyn ended up hurt. It’s was that Bowers kid the last two times, but who is it this ti-her parents. I forgot about her parents.

I teleport to Evelyn’s room, only to find it empty. I run downstairs and she’s nowhere in sight. Panic washed over me and I teleported outside, praying I would find her. And I did.  
Evelyn was crouching a small pile of dirt and ash. Smoke was rolling over her head and in front of her was the motorcycle I got her. It was burning, turning into a molten metal disaster. 

I walked up to her, getting ready to comfort her. Poor doll, probably had an accident that caused this mess. It’s sad because the bike meant a lot to the both of us.

“I can't believe they did this.” Evelyn whispered. I stopped, processing her words. It wasn’t an accident. Her parents caused this. They were the ones who destroyed the bike.

Anger grew within me. Those piece of shit parents were going to get it. I knew they weren’t going to start treating Evelyn right. I leave for an hour, a freaking hour, and they already screwed things up. 

That’s when a I hear a sniffle. Not from me, or those assholes laughing on the porch, but from Evelyn. I was completely shocked. Nothing as ever made her cry, no one has ever made her cry, not even me. I remember seeing her close to tears, but they never released. Until now. 

Something deep burned within me. I could sense my aura becoming dangerous as the feeling grew stronger. I will make them pay for making her cry. I WILL KILL THEM FOR MAKING MY PRECIOUS GEM CRY!

I teleported in front Evelyn’s parents, who were still laughing on the porch about the situation. Before they saw me, I grabbed them both by the neck and slammed them into the front door.

“You think this is funny, don’t you? You think this is all just a fucking joke.” I snarled and ripped the women's head off with my teeth. Her body fell, squirting blood onto the house. I then turned my attention to the man, who was wide eyed and shaking at the scene he just witnessed.

“M-m-monster.” He stuttered, terrified.

“Monster? Monster?! You think I’m the monster? Tell me something, James,” he shuddered at his name,” you think I’m the monster when you have killed a pregnant mother while drunk driving? You think I’m the monster when you lost your job and blamed Evelyn? You think I'M the monster when YOU have endlessly beat your own daughter because you can’t get a grip on reality? Well, think again, asshole. Because the real monster here, is you.” With that, I give him the same fate as his wife and rip his head off with my teeth. The body I held splattered blood onto my outfit, making me more irritated. 

I teleported the bodies home and walked back to Evelyn. Her knees were pressed against her chest and her sobs were louder than the crackling fire. It hurt to see her like this. If I could resurrect her parents and murder them a second time, I would.

I reached out, though the smoke, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at me with tears pouring out of her eyes. Her face was dirty with a little bit of blood here and there. Grass and dirt was in her hair as if she had been rolling around in the yard. My poor little gem.

“Come with me, Evelyn. I’m not letting you stay here anymore.” I pick her up and walked out of the smoke.

She looked up at me and winced. I forgot about the blood that covered me. It dripped down my chin and some was splattered across my outfit. Oops.

“Heh, I actually wasn’t like this when I teleported here.” I chuckled as Evelyn’s disgusted expression turn confused. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m taking you somewhere safe.” I said looking at the remaining blood on the porch. I need to clean that up sometime soon, before authorities show up.

I gripped Evelyn tighter and teleported back to the sewers, where we belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for another chapter. School is 13 days away and panic mode is on. Updates will most likely take longer when school starts, but I'll try my best to post as soon as possible. Welp, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and feel free to comment thoughts or suggestions down below. Until we meet again, peace out nerds!

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be my shortest chapter. Its more of an introduction to the story than anything. Let me know what you think of it and give me a shout if you have questions or suggestions. I'll update as soon as possible, but it will most likely be once a week. I dunno, we'll see. Peace out, nerds!


End file.
